


The Damned and the Holy

by DumbBitchBi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Smutty, Song:The Point of No Return (Phantom of the Opera)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbBitchBi/pseuds/DumbBitchBi
Summary: An angel and a demon spend some time together ;)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Damned and the Holy

The glowing figure crouched in a corner of the dark room, the only source of light seeming to come from the small lamp in the other’s hand.

They had just finished their kill together. The office is their sanctuary as they dissected the mortal that got caught in their trap. Like so many others.

“Will, be a dear and grab this for me.” the tall figure spoke softly, as if not to disturb the tranquil state of the present moment.

The supernatural man grabbed it gently, handing it to the mysterious man. Only he knew this man so intimately like this, ordinary people seemed to be almost terrified of him. The phantom-like quality of the dutch man is so very intriguing to someone like Will.

He loved moments like this with his whole heart, however illicit they might be.

“Ofcourse,”the light spawned a half lit picture of the curly haired man.

A passing look between them, the bloody corpse underneath them doing naught but adding to the ethereal painting they made. 

“Hannibal.”, the gorgeous eyes lighting up with regognization at what just left his red stained lips.

A delicate gasp left Hannibal, the demon's pupils dilating with pure adoration for his angel.

“Thank you my love.” he spoke, the affection clear as glass.

The demon smirked, how he loved his dear Will. He turned abruptly in the middle of butchering the pig beneath them, oh so beneath them. The poor human only dreamed of reaching the level of the captivating elegance he saw beside him.

The angel was the ideal peak of beauty. The fluttery eyelashes, the coils caressing the bright halo above his head. His eyes, those chesnaught eyes that he so often sought out just to catch a glimpse of. They showed everything, saw everything. Right to the very core of his soul. Shook his being with just being under the watch of them.

He looked so exquisite with the blood of their fresh new victim splattered on him like a stained white rose. So pure, yet so stained.

Stained with him.

The demon exhaled harshly, not able to suffice another second away from him. He stalked over, his baser instincts taking over. The large god-like wings emerged from his broad back. He had to touch the other. His curved aged horns erupting from his head, pushing the cropped dirty blonde hair to the side hurriedly.

Black colonized his entire eye.

He grabbed the angel’s body just to feel the firm body underneath him. The other reciprocating each little movement. 

Their breaths coming in short puffs, the perfect emotions circulating through them.

Will’s wings cowered back, immediately revering in the other’s attention purely on him. Shaking with the transparent need to have his lover intertwined with him. Neither minding the blood soaking them, it only added to the pleasure.

“You’re mine Will.”

The enormous wings covering Will’s very conscience.

Elongated fangs spring from Hannibal’s gums.

“I Know.”

The tender skin was punctured, the supple flesh opening itself so open heartedly to the other. Their eyes rolled back, succumbing to the pleasure. Will arched gracefully in the demon’s arms. The arms straining with the pull of his muscles. 

The demon took his fill. The captivating, enchanting pull of his holy lover pulling him in each time. The blood bewitching him with each drop, the tantalizing way the other gave himself up so willingly, alluring him to the ends of the earth. Hell, even life.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why Hannigram always comes out so emotional when I write it lmao


End file.
